y de un cambio nacio el amor
by LIly cullen madero
Summary: Edward es un nerd, bella es popular, ambos se aman en secreto pero no lo saben, ella lo ignora, el Decide cambiar para enamorarla FUTUROS Lemmons
1. Chapter 1

Estaba a mitad de mis ensoñaciones cuando escuche el grito de Alice

por una vez Edward!

Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?- dije un poco avergonzado

Alice es mi hermana, somos mellizos y casi nadie puede creerlo, somos muy diferentes, casi polos opuestos

Ella es delgada y bajita tiene el cabello muy negro y corto, con cada punta señalando asía un lado diferente.

Siempre se bestia a la moda

Yo, en cambio, soy alto y delgado, pero no flojucho, estaba bien marcado- gracias a las horas de ejercicio que me obliga a hacer mi hermano Emmett con el los sábados en las mañanas- mi cabello es broncíneo y desordenado.

Mi forma de vestir me clasifica en un 2x3…soy un nerd.

que si podrías poner ese libro a un lado y escucharme Edward- dijo algo exasperada

bien Alice- gruñí- que quieres?- dije mientras guardaba mi libro de Stephen King en mi mochila.

Emmett ya te gano la apuesta, si se atrevió a hablarle a Rosalíe

Oh, que mal, pensé que esta vez si ganaría- dije desganado

De que hablan chicos?- pregunto Jasper sentándose a lado de Alice- hola amor.

Jasper es el novio de Alice, es alto y delgado, tiene el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, también es el hermano gemelo de Rosalie, una de las chicas mas populares del instituto.

adivina que? Me debes una ida de compras- dijo Alice brincando en el asiento, Jasper palideció- acaban de perder la apuesta!

oh, que mal, crei que esta vez si ganaríamos Edward- dijo Jasper mirando en mi dirección algo molesto.

Te dije que nunca debías apostar en contra de Alice, créeme, si hubiera sabido que se pondría de el lado de Emmett nunca abría apostado

Como sea…tenemos que ir de compras, perdiste la apuesta y tendrás que ir a la bienvenida y no tienes nada decente que ponerte- dijo Alice impaciente

Tengo ese nuevo chaleco que compre ase dos semanas…

Edward, eso que osas llamar ropa no la puedes llevar a una fiesta, necesitas ropa de verdad.

Ya que…pero no voy a usar esos pantalones de cuero que me compraste, son demasiado pegados!!!

De acuerdo- hizo una mueca.

Chicos- dijo Jasper levantándose de la silla- tenemos que ir por nuestros horarios y también ya están repartiendo las habitaciones.

Nos dirigimos a la dirección, pero había una enorme fila de estudiantes esperando

Todos me ignoraban, saludaba a Alice y a Jasper, pero yo casi paresia invisible.

Todos hablaban animadamente y se daban abrazos con sus amigos.

En ese momento llego Emmett corriendo hacia nosotros

Emmett es mi hermano, es grande y musculoso, tiene el cabello negro como Alice, y rizado.

Emmett podía estar con los populares sin ningún problema, pues el es jugador de futbol americano, es muy bromista e inmaduro.

adivina que Jasper- dijo emocionado- nos toco compartir habitación!!

estupendo!!- Jasper se puso serio al instante- pero promete que esta vez si me ayudaras a limpiar.

Sss..no, no lo prometo

En ese momento todo se quedo en silencio… si, por fin, era ella, bueno, ellas.

Las chicas mas populares del instituto, bella y sus dos secuaces entraron caminando majestuosamente como todos los años.

Bella estaba usando unos jeans a la cadera, con una blusa de tirantes morada y una torera negra, con unos zapatos de tacón igualmente negros.

Tenia in cuerpo escultural…con una medida perfecta. Su cabello caía por su espalda, era de un color café con unas ondas naturales, su piel era casi tan blanca como la mía, y sus ojos eran de un color chocolate hermoso, sus labios eran del tamaño exacto con un toque de brillo, y las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas

Una belleza natural

Rosalie iba a su lado derecho, también era hermosa, pero no tanto como Bella, ella era la hermana de Jasper, era alta y rubia con los ojos de color azul, también tenia buen cuerpo.

Y Lauren, una de sus amigas, todas iban vestidas a la moda

Emmett, Edward, necesitan un balde? Ya tienen un charco de baba en el suelo!-dijo Jasper.

jaja, muy gracioso- dijo Emmett- nos vemos luego Eddie, adiós enana.

Le he dicho que no me llame así- dije molesto

Seguí con la vista a Emmett que saludaba a Rosalie y hablaba con bella, me quede mirándola embobado, ella era la única chica de la que me había enamorado, tenia de conocerla 3 años y nunca me había dirigido la palabra.

ya sabes que puedo ayudarte- dijo Alice en mi oído, su propuesta era interesante, me había dicho que podía mejorar mi aspecto para llamar la atención de bella.

no lo se Alice… crees que funcione? Solo mírame!!- le dije señalándome

Edward, puedo hacer cualquier cosa, tu solo confía

esta bien- dije mirando a bella mientras ella pasaba a recoger su orario

después de un rato por fin me entregaron las llaves de mi habitación , me despedí rápidamente de Alice y de Jasper y me dirigí hacia los dormitorios para buscar mi habitación, era la 358, entre y no avia nadie, pero eso no me sorprendió, simpre me tocaba solo.

La habitación era grande, había un espacio para una sala y había una cocina pequeña y justo enfrente de mi había tres puertas. Abrí una puerta y el cuarto era de color azul claro, con una cama en medio, un closet y un escritorio.

Abrí otra puerta y era un baño pequeño, que debía ser compartido.

Abrí la ultima puerta y el cuarto era de color blanco, había un librero y un estante que ocupaba toda la pared en medio había una cama y en una esquina un escritorio. Definitivamente esta era la mía.

Empecé a desempacar mis libros y mi gran colección de CDs mientras lo acomodaba todo en el estante, en ese momento tocaron mi puerta.

EDDII ABRE!!, O SI NO, TE JURO QUE TIRARE LA PUERTA!!!- dijo Emmett, abrí la puerta.

hola!-

cual es la urgencia?- pregunte

oh, nada, es solo que oí esa frase en una película de acción y siempre había querido decirla

creíste que podías desacerté de nosotros tan fácilmente?- dijo Alice- veníamos a entregarte estas cajas, son tullas, ase un rato llego la mudanza

no se porque contrataste mudanza, en el jeep de Emmett y mi volvo hubiera cabido todo

que dices?..no podría caber toda mi ropa ahí., además no te quejes que también son cosas tuyas

esta bien, esta bien, gracias, si no les importa…

no te vas a escapar Edward…IREMOS DE COMPRAS RECUERDAS??!!-grito saltando

pero todavía no desempaco todo…

pero esta noche es la bienvenida!!

Alice, son las once de la mañana!!

Y es muy tarde, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

De acuerdo solo dejen acomodo esto- dije mientras señalaba las cajas

A Eddie, no se te olvide ti sillón que esta en el pasillo-dijo Emmett mientras el y Alice entraban a mi habitación.

Metí todas las cajas y empecé a meter el sillón, Emmet y Alice me ayudaron a ponerlo en donde se supone era el espacio de la sala y enseguida se sentaron.

Abrí una de las cajas y era ropa, decidí que mejor primero terminaba de acomodar los discos.

cielos Edward, asta tu ropa interior es nerd!!!-dijo Emmett mientras sacaba uno de mis boxers favoritos, eran rojos con rombos y cuadros grises.

Emmett deja eso!! Son mis favoritos!!

Y TIENEN TU NOMBRE ESCRITO!!!- dijo soltando una carcajada

Mama insistió en ponérselo cuando fui al campamento!-dije defendiéndome

Ahora los dos se estaban muriendo de la risa

de acuerdo, ya termine- gruñí- donde esta su habitación?

la mía y la de Jasper es la 350, en este mismo piso- dijo emmett

y la mia es la 357- dijo Alice- soy tu vecina, estaremos juntos

Alice, hemos estado juntos desde que éramos fetos- dije

y mi compañera es Rosalie

ohhh, me dirás de que color es su ropa interior???- dijo Emmett emocionado

Emmett no seas pervertido!!- le dije mientras le daba un sape en la cabeza

y tu Edward? Quien es tu compañero?- pregunto Alice curiosa

no lo se, no a llegado, creo que otra vez me tocara solo-dije desganado

que raro, pensé que esta vez si tendrías compañero- dijo Alice confusa.

No es justo! Siempre te tocan las habitaciones mas grandes y para ti solo!!-dijo emmett enojado

Bien chicos, salgamos

Yo manejo, llevaremos mi volvo

Claro que no, es pequeño y no cabrían las bolsas-dijo Alice- llevaremos el jeep de emmett

La mire horrorizado

* * *

**Hola, este es mi primer fick, espero que les guste, por favor díganme como les pareció, la historia va a tener varios capítulos y por favor dejen sus reviews**

**Disculpen las faltas de ortografia**


	2. el plan

Bella pov

rose, crees que alguna vez se fije en mi?, en estos 3 años nisi quiera me a hablado- dije tristemente

y por que no intentas hablarle tu?-dijo rosalie mirando con los ojos entrecerrados

- no lo se…ya vez como son los jugadores y los demás populares con las personas de su estilo, cuando les hablan es solo para pedirles que les agan algun trabajo o que presenten sus exámenes, además de las bromas pesadas- dije enojada-no quiero que piense eso de mi…-susurre

bella, as estado enamorada de el por poco mas de 3 años, tienes que acercarte a el-dijo seria-confia en mi

entonses que ago?-pregunte- llego y le digo, hola se que no nos hemos hablado en tres años pero me gustas desde que te conocí y quiero saber que piensas de mi

bella, eres una chica hermosa, todos babean por ti…además también eres la mas popular del instituto, te aseguro que aunque sea una vez te ha visto- me miro fijamente – te dire lo que aremos- o no, ai apareció su sonrisa diabólica-vamos a hacer que se enamore de ti, esta misma noche empezaremos, en la bienvenida!!

No creo que valla a la fiesta, todos los años siempre se queda solo en su habitación.

No te preocupes, mi hermano dijo que iban a ir todos, al parecer emmett aposto contra Edward.

Que aposto?-dije curiosa

- No lo se, no me quiso decir nada- dijo frunciendo el ceño

bueno, tenemos que pasar por nuestros horarios y por la llave de la habitación-dijo rose mirando su reloj- ve a ponerte guapa y ya veras como Edward lo nota

y después que?- dije nerviosa- cuando lo note que asemos despues?

Seducir-dijo sonriendo

Hola chicas- dijo lauren mientras entraba a el hotel en el que estábamos hospedadas las 3

Hola lauren- dijimos al unísono

Lauren es parte de nosotras, somos 3 y somos las mas populares, según todos yo soy la líder, aunque realmente no se porque, no tengo nada muy especial

Lauren es buena amiga y aveces es muy útil, ya que es la facil del instituto, pero gracias a ella conseguimos consejos de ligue y algunos privilegios que no se le otorgan a los demás estudiantes, y por que? Pues porque es novia en secreto de el director.

rápido, ya vámonos, ya le dije a el muy amable botones que pusiera las maletas en la coche de rose, quiero ir a la oficina de Aro para ver si lo puedo persuadir de que me ponga con alguien de mi agrado de compañero

de acuerdo…solo dejen me arreglo y nos vamos

me cambie de ropa, me puse unos jeans y una blusa morada con una torera negra y me maquille ligeramente, traía el cabello amarrado asi que me lo salte y callo por mi espalda en ondas suaves

ok chicas, ya estoy lista- me miraron y me dieron una sonrisa de aprobación

subimos al BMW M3 rojo de rosalie y nos dirigimos al instituto, nos estacionamos y entramos por una puerta doble asia la dirección, todos no miraban, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, caminamos indiferentes por el pasillo asta llegar a las oficinas, entonces fue cuando lo vi…

estaba a lado de emmet y de Jasper, el hermano de rose, y atrás se veia una pequeña silueta…Alice

Jasper les estaba diciendo algo, a lo que emmett reacciono riéndose y Edward se sonrojo intensamente, se veía tan lindo asi, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla negro con una playera negra de manga larga que en el pecho tenia un logo de un neutrón, como el que salía en la caricatura de Jimmy neutrón, llevaba el cabello despeinado y sus lentes

pero entonces miro a emmett mientras este venia caminando hacia nosotras y su rostro cambio de vergüenza a irritación. En ningún momento me miro, no le interesaba en lo mas mínimos, me dirigí en busca de mi horario mientras lo miraba de reojo, Alice le estaba diciendo algo en el oído, el iso una mueca mientras le respondía y se señalaba como si hubiera algo malo en el.

Me entregaron la llave de mi habitación y me fui a los dormitorios sin despedirme de rose y de lauren.

Llegue a mi habitación, ojala me tocara con alguien decente, abri la puerta y me quede paralizada

hola nena- dijo Mike newton el capitan del equipo de futbol americano que me había estado molestando desde que lo conosi, era ególatra y pensaba que a mi me gustaba el por toda esas cosas de que el y la popular siempre son novios

Mike, alejase de mi, ya déjame en paz, ya te dije que no quiero nada con tigo

eso lo veremos nena

y no me llames asi!!!!- dije gritándole mientras entraba a baño para darme una ducha, relajándome para llevar a cabo el plan, evalúe mis ideas sobre lo que aria para que Edward se fijara en mi.

Talvez ropa provocativa, debería vestirme tipo lady gaga para ver si así si me veía,

Salí de la ducha y me mire en el espejo.

No iba a salir con Mike afuera viéndome con solo una toalla.

Le mande un mensaje a Lauren pidiéndole ayuda para que lo 'entretuviera' mientras me arreglaba para la fiesta, como en 20 minutos recibí su respuesta

_Claro bella_

_Yo te ayudo…no tardo_

A los pocos minutos escuche la voz de Lauren en la habitación diciendo que había una bocina muy pesada de su estereo y no la podía levantar, y Mike no se negó…

Salí de el baño y había una nota en mi cama y ropa a un lado

La nota decía

_Ponte esto y lo volverás_

_Loco, créeme_

_Rosalie_

Era un pantalón negro de cuero, estaba entubado y adherido al cuerpo casi como una segunda piel, no me iba a caber no la ropa interior!!! Estaba a punto de sacar uno de mis pantalones cuando vi la tanga negra

Me la puse y después me puse el pantalón de cuero y una blusa tipo corsé negra con rojo los zapatos eran negros y de tacón.

Seque mi cabello con la secadora asta que quedo como siempre, ondulado, me maquille y me pinte los labios con un gloss rojo rimel en las pestañas y listo!

Con esta ropa yo esperaba que me iba a ver como una puta…pero no…me veia sexy, pero no vulgar, era apropiado para una disco.

Eran las 7 de la tarde y fui a las oficinas para pedir un cambio de abitacion

Me dijeron que solo estaba disponible la 358 pero que tenia que pedirle permiso a el que la ocupaba para ver si me dejaba quedarme

Me dirigí a la habitación 358 y toque, pero nadie abrió, seguramente ya se avían ido todos a la fiesta así que me fui a la habitación de rose, que quedaba justo a lado,

Me abrieron y entre, Lauren ya estaba con rose y las 2 ya estaban listas y glamorosas, como siempre

hola chicas, ya están lista para irnos?- pregunte

si, ya casi son las 8, ya estarán todos ahí, vámonos.

como vas con el plan- pregunto mientras nos dirigíamos al lugar donde seria el evento

cual plan-dijo Lauren

oh, esque le gusta un chico y quiere conquistarlo, pero al pareser el no le ase mucho caso

no te preocupes esta noche se fijara en ti

de repente me puse muy ansiosa, esperaba que tuviera razón.


	3. cambio

Edward pov.

Nos subimos todos al jeep de Emmett y nos dirigimos a el centro comercial que quedaba a unos kilómetros del instituto, entramos y rápidamente Alice tomo mi mano y fuimos a la primer tienda, era de jeans.

Compramos de todo, jeans negros, grises, azules, deslavados, blancos, pants deportivos, shorts…era muchísimo, hasta creo que la vendedora se enamoro de Alice por comprarle tanto!!

-vamos Edward pruébate estos-dijo mientras me enseñaba unos pantalones negros que en cada bolsa trasera decía ´´sexy`` con letras blancas.

-pero…-hizo la cara que siempre hacía para conseguir lo que quería, la cara que yo llamaba de perrito triste- de acuerdo, dámelos-dije mientras entraba en el probador.

-me quedan bien-dije saliendo para que los viera

-excelente!!-creo que eso es todo

-ya nos vamos!!!-dije feliz

-no tonto, es todo en esta tienda-dijo como si fuera obvio

-hay mas!!-grite con miedo

-claro tonto, faltan playeras, camisas zapatos, converse, calcetas, boxers, chamarras, abrigos, sudaderas…mmm... creo que nada mas-dijo pensativa-pero ve el lado positivo

-no veo un lado positivo Alice-dije

-papa no puso limitación el la tarjeta!!-dijo emocionada

Compramos todo lo que asi falta para mi nueva ´´cambio`` tanto era que yo llevaba 7 bolsas repletas y Emmett llevaba 13, pero de repente Alice se quedo parada en medio de el gran pasillo horrorizada

-que pasa Alice?-pregunte preocupado-que tienes?

-te falta lo que te pondrás esta noche, ni siquiera me acordaba, iré a buscarte algo, mientras tu quédate aquí con Emmett o no se vallan muy lejos ok? No tardo.

-bien, yo quiero ir al sex shop que hay aquí cerca, dijo Emmett- vendrás conmigo

-sex shop?-dije confuso-que es un sex shop?

-no sabes que es un SEX SHOP!!!-dijo Emmett asustado

-No…-susurre avergonzado

-respóndeme algo Edward, eres virgen??-dijo Emmett serio

-s-si…-susurre

-oh no, esto es peor de lo que pensé!!-grito-te as perdido una de las mejores cosas de la vida!!-me miro-pero descuida, no te asustes, yo te ayudare-dijo mientras me empujaba a donde estaba el sex shop.

Me quede ahí parado, la tienda era de color rojo con negro y adentro había disfraces de gatwbela de vampiros y esas cosas…hasta había uno de caperucita roja, pero claro todos eran mas pequeños y descubiertos…¿un sex shop era una tienda de disfraces? Entre mas a el lugar, por donde estava emmett y va las cosas que estaban el los estantes, había cajas de colores y figuras de plástico que se movian, abajo abia libros, uuu libros!!, tome uno que se llamaba ´´talento para dar placer`` y lo abrí, no entendía de lo que hablaba, que era esto, deje el libro en donde estaba y agarre una caja pequeña que era de color rojo, adentro tenia unas bolitas, como tipo canicas, eran de colores, parecían también caramelos, me acerque una a la nariz y las olí pero no olían a nada.

Emmett se paro a lado de mi viéndome

-oh Eddie, dulce e inocente Eddie, virgen e ingenuo Eddie…

-que es esto Emmett-dije mostrándole las bolitas-para que son

-son para dar placer…a ella-dijo

-para que?-dije enarcando una ceja

-sabes que es esta tienda?- pregunto

-No…

-es del arte llamado sexo, es una tienda con articulos sexuales de todo tipo-respondió

Lo mire avergonzado soltando las canicas

- que compraste?-le pregunte

-o no es nada, solo que pensé que cuando cambiaras de imagen necesitarías esto-dijo mientras sacaba una caja que decía que era de condones y un libro-son condones y libro que te enseña todo lo que tienes que saber para el acto

-c-con-dones?-pregunte

-claro se por lo que estas pasando, por sufrimiento, y te quiero ayudar, debe ser muy triste que a los 18 años todavía no tengas sexo

-no es triste, yo no soy un pervertido ni pienso en eso todo el dia, ademas alice también tiene 18 años

-pero ella ya no es

-y tu como sabes-le dije

-por favor Edward, lleva con Jasper 3 años, crees que sigue igual de inocente?

Empezó a sonar claro de luna, era el tono que tenia en mi celular, era Alice

_Edward_

_Trae tu trasero_

_para los probadores._

_Muévanse, los veo _

_en un minuto_

-es Alice, vamos con ella.

Y así por fin di por terminada la conversación mas pervertida que e tenido en mi vida

-Edward encontré el atuendo perfecto para la bienvenida! Entra a probarte todo-dijo mientras abría la puerta de un probador y me metía adentro, me paso unos jeans negros de cadera baja y recto y una camisa blanca de manga corta con botones, Salí de el probador y me miro con una sonrisa-es perfecto!

-claro Alice, pero los pantalones son muy bajos y se me van a caer-dije

-no importa, así están bien, ya vámonos ya compre todo, son las 5 y la fiesta empieza a las 7 y todavía tengo mucho trabajo que hacer con tu cabello

-no te preocupes Eddie estaré con tigo en cada momento de tu transformación dándote apoyo

Subimos todo al jeep y fuimos directo al campus y de ahí a mi habitación, entramos y me senté en una silla que había en mi cuarto

-de acuerdo Alice, as esto rápido-le dije, ella saco una secadora la conecto y la prendió

-espero que sobrevivas Eddie-dijo Emmett saliendo de mi habitación corriendo

-o que gran apoyo(_notese el sarcasmo)_-dije

Alice me quito mis lentes y me dio una cajita

-que son?-pregunte

-son lentes de contacto para que ya no uses estos, son horribles-dijo

-de acuerdo-me los puse-ahora que sigue?

-tu cabello-me mojo completamente el cabello y agarro un sepillo mientras me lo secaba

-bueno…tu cabello es un caso perdido, pero al menos quedo mejor, ahora solo cámbiate.

Me metí al baño y me puse la ropa que había comprado para esta noche, cuando Salí Alice tenia enfrente de mi un gran espejo. Me quede con la boca abierta, ¿ese era yo? Si si era yo, pero me veía diferente, me veía…bien

-te lo dije, ahora solo espera, me voy a arreglar, pasamos por ti a las 7-se dirigió a la puerta y antes de cerrarla grito-TRAERAS BABEANDO A TODAS LAS CHICAS!!!

Admito que me veía bien, pero no era para tanto, seguía siendo el mismo chico que se pasaba las tardes leyendo, escuchando música, estudiando, seguía siendo el chico educado, caballeroso y nerd que había sido siempre, a pesar de mi cambio ¿bella se fijaría en mi?

Todavía me quedaba una hora, asi que desempaque todo lo que aun estaba en las cajas, mi T.V. mi DVD saque de las bolsas mi nueva ropa y la guarde en el closet, saque también los libros faltantes asta que termine…solo faltaba una pequeño detalle, cada vez que me agachaba sentía que se me caían los pantalones, asi que agarre unos tirantes de los que solía ponerme, eran negros y se ataban al pantalón colgándose a los hombros

Salí de mi habitación y ya estaba Alice y Jasper esperando en la puerta

-listo?-pregunto

-eso creo-dije nervioso

Tenia que afrontar mis errores, esto había sido mi culpa, pero si bella lo notaba lo valía, solo recordaría una cosa…jamás apostaría de nuevo contra Alice…

_**HOLA… GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS AUNQUE SON POCOS, OJALA AIGA MAS, DIGANME QUE TAL LES PARECIO, LES GUSTO?, ACTUALIZARE PRONTO, ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN SUS REVIEWS**_

_**BYE**_


	4. la fiesta

Edward pov.

Entramos al lugar donde seria la disco, era de dos pisos, y también era grande, estaba oscuro y solo se veían las luces de la pista de baile, que eran de colores, alrededor de la pista estaban las mesas , pegadas al la pared tanto en el primer piso como en el segundo, en la esquina había una barra donde vendían bebidas y botanas , y en la otra esquina había un dj. Poniendo música de moda, la música estaba muy alto, pero a si es siempre en las discos. Ya había mucha gente.

-vamos arriba-dijo Alice

-si arriba esta mas solo, mira- dijo Jasper señalando una mesa que estaba en la esquina del segundo piso- vamos a esa antes de que no la ganen

Ellos iban entrando pero yo seguía en una esquina del la puerta inseguro, Alice volteo a verme

-vamos Edward-dijo Alice tomándome la mano y arrastrándome adentro

-Alice…todos me están mirando-y era cierto, todos me miraban, el equipo de futbol hablaba en voz baja y me miraban con odio, en cambio el equipo de porristas me miraban con grandes sonrisas insinuantes y me guiñaban. Las demás chicas también me veían con curiosidad y me sonreían.

-esque estas muy guapo-dijo Alice arrogante- ise un gran trabajo

-Edward, creo que no han comido las chicas- dijo Jasper

-porque lo dices?-pregunte

-te ven como si fueras un pedazo de carne, todas están babeando por ti- dijo Jasper como si fuera obvio mientras nos sentábamos en la mesa que eligieron

-y estas celoso?-pregunto Alice con una sonrisa

-claro que no, a mi solo me interesa que tu babees por mi- le respondió mientras se inclinaba a besarla

En ese momento se acerco tanya a nuestra mesa

-hola Alice- la saludo y me miro- me puedes presentar a tu amigo?-me señalo

-el es Edward tanya- dijo fríamente

-no te había visto…eres nuevo?- me pregunto mientras me ponía una de sus manos en mi hombro, yo me retire un poco

-No- respondí cortante

-ahora tanya estábamos platicando en privado…así que si no te importa..-le dijo Alice

-o bueno, nos vemos Edward, llámame- metió una mano a su sostén saco una tarjeta y me la entrego.

-claro-dije en voz baja mientras la tomaba y la guardaba en mi bolsillo del pantalón solo para que ya se fuera. Luego tendría que romperla, pues tanya era porrista y una de las personas que mas me habían humillado.

-miren eso- dijo Jasper señalando en la dirección Emmett que venia subiendo las escaleras corriendo

-hola chicos-dijo Emmett respirando con dificultad

-hey Emmett, por que estas tan agitado- pregunto Alice

-esque me quede dormido y quede de verme con rose en la barra a las 8!!-grito-y mira, YA SON LAS 8:01!!!-dijo histérico mientras señalaba su reloj.

-tranquilo Emmett, no han llegado-le dije

Emmett me miro como diciendo ¿ tu quien diablos eres? Pero después iso una mueca de asombro y me sonrío.

No entendía porque todos me miraba asi y no me reconocían, yo seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido y anti social. Solo había cambiado de ropa y ya no tenia lentes. Pero seguia siendo el mismo.

-MIRA, MIRA !!-dijo Emmett brincando como niño-YA LLEGO!!

Seguí la mirada de Emmett y era cierto, ya estaba aquí, bella se veía hermosa, me dejo sin aliento, traía unos pantalones negros que se pegaban a sus piernas casi como una segunda piel, que asían ver sus piernas mas largas y hermosas, traía un corsé rojo con negro que dejaba ver todas sus curvas y parte del nacimiento de sus pechos, traía el cabello suelto peinado con unas suaves ondas y los labios rojos, que me llamaban a besarlos. Ella estaba viendo para todos lados, buscando algo, de seguro a ese cretino de newton. Su mirada se poso en nuestra mesa y me vio con mucho asombro. Se dio cuenta de que yo también la estaba mirando se ruborizo y bajo la mirada. Se veía tan linda asi, quería ir con ella y abrazarla.

Alguien me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa

-y además tiene novia- le dijo Alice a Jessica Stanley, que estaba parada mirándome

-o bueno, si buscas diversión búscame- me dijo con voz que ella trataba de hacer sexy

-claro-dije mientras volvía a mirar hacía donde estaba bella, pero ella estaba mirando a Jessica como queriéndola matar, eso no me sorprendió, los chismes corrían rápido, de seguro ya le avían contado que ase un rato estaba asiendo cosas impropias con Mike en el baño..

Baje la mirada derrotado, esto no iva a servir de nada, ella quería a Mike, estaba seguro.

-Edward relájate, tengo un buen presentimiento- dijo Alice

-de acuerdo…ire abajo por una bebida-dije en voz baja

-yo voy con tigo, ai quede de ver a rose- dijo Emmett

Bajamos y era cierto, rosalie estaba cerca de la barra con bella, de repente me puse nervioso, nunca había estado a menos de 6 metros de ella y ahora solo estaba a unos pasos.

-hola osito-dijo rosalie

- -hola nena-le respondió Emmett

yo me quede ai parado como estupido mirando a bella, era mucho mas hermosa de cerca, tenia una belleza majestual. Ella sintió, desde lejos mi mirada, respondió con sonrisa tan tierna y con malicia, su piel como la seda, se me acerco!!

-hola Edward-me saludo

-ho-hola-era la primera vez que ella me hablaba y yo, obviamente estaba en shock, no sabia que se supiera mi nombre

-te ves bien-dijo mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza- a que se debe el cambio si se puede saber?

-esque quiero impresionar a una chica-dije mientras la miraba fijamente con una sonrisa

-oh-dijo en voz débil mientras bajaba la vista, no sabia a que se debía su cambio de humor

-hola Edward- me saludo rosalie-te voy a quitar a bella por un ratito

-claro-dije confuso, quien iva a decir que las chicas mas populares supieran mi nombre y me hablaran

Mire a bella que seguía cabizbaja mientras se dirigía al baño con rose, esto era nuevo, me había hablado y había decidido que lo intentaría, bella lo valía.

**Bella pov**

Llegamos al lugar donde seria la bienvenida, como era costumbre, entramos caminando majestualmente y todos nos miraron, como siempre, pero a mi solo me importaba una mirada.

Busque a Edward por todos lados hasta que lo vi., en una mesa del segundo piso, me sorprendió verlo asi, aunque no podía verlo bien, se que tenia un cambio, se veía realmente guapo, hizo que mi corazón parara y luego latiera rápidamente. No me avia dado cuenta de que el me miraba, y que me había descubierto mirándolo, no pude evitar ruborizarme ante su mirada. De repente voltee con Alice, que estaba ablando con la zorra de Jessica, que estaba coqueteando con Edward, eso causo que quisiera ir y arrancarle su melena oxigenada pelo por pelo, que va! De un estirón!!!

Esta vez no iva a funcionar su plan, Edward era el único chico que me a interesado y también el único a el que e amado, no dejaría que me lo quitara.

Volví a mirara a Edward, estaba frunciendo el ceño y tenia una mueca de dolor, pero, ¿Por qué?

-mira, vamos a la barra-dijo rose-ahí quede de ver a Emmett

Yo seguí a Rose mientras que Lauren se iva a la mesa en donde estaban los chicos del equipo de futbol, llegamos a la barra y pedimos nuestras bebidas

-mira, ahí viene- dijo Rose mientras señalaba a Emmett

Yo simplemente me quede mirando mi bebida. Después de un rato, sentí que alguien me veía, y era cierto.

Edward estaba a un metro de mi, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, le dedique una sonrisa, ya que el me estaba mirando, pero mi sonrisa cambio a malicia cuando me di cuenta de que podía llevar a cavo mi plan, y yo , me acerque a el.

-hola Edward-lo salude

-ho-hola- tartamudeo nervioso mientras se pasaba una mano por su desordenado y sexy cabello

-te ves bien- le dije sin pensar, ahora si podía verlo de verdad, se veía realmente bien, podidamente sexy y guapo, llevaba unos pantalones negros de cadera baja, una camisa de manga corta que dejaba ver su ejercitado brazo además de traer desabrochados los tres primeros botones de su camisa, dejando ver su escultural pecho-a que se debe el cambio si se puede saber?-pregunte

-esque quiero impresionar a una chica- sonrío con la Sonrisa mas hermosa y traviesa que había visto en mi vida, pero me di cuenta de sus palabras, el quería a otra persona, había cambiado por ella, yo no le interesaba, no pude evitar sentirme mal por su comentario.

-oh-dije mientras miraba el suelo, es lo único que pude decir.

-hola Edward, te voy a quitar a bella un rato-le dijo Rose mientras me dirigía a el baño

-claro-dijo Edward un poco confundido

Cuando llegamos avia unas cuantas chicas retocándose el maquillaje, Rose carraspeo y todas salieron inmediatamente

-rose…

-no digas…lo escuche-me dijo

-te dije que yo no le interesaba

-pues aremos que le intereses-me contesto

-Pero como?

-Lauren-dijo sin dudar

Rose saco su celular y le mando un mensaje a Lauren diciéndole que la necesitábamos en el baño, después de unos segundos Lauren entro.

-que pasa?-dijo

-pues queríamos que nos ayudaras con algo-respondió rose-que pude hacer bella para seducir a alguien

-ahora?

-sip

-Eso es fácil…baila-respondió

-claro bella, como no se me ocurrió

-pero tiene que ser un baile muy sexy, y te debes de asegurar de que el te este mirando-dijo Lauren

-yo me encargo-dijo rose-le dire a emmett que lo mantenga abajo

-pero que pensara emmett-pregunte

-tranquila, la mente de Emmett es como un hoyo negro, las cosas entran, pero nunca vuelven a salir.

-ahora salgan, mándeme una señal de que todo esta listo y pondré la canción adecuada

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos a donde estaba Edward y Emmett charlando animadamente

-de que hablan chicos?-pregunto rose

-o nada importante, solo le estaba dando a Eddy unas tácticas de lague.

Edward lo vio con irritación

-Edward, créele la mitad de lo que te dice-dijo Rose-cuando quería ligarme me dijo que mi cabello era como el de su perrita Patty

-esque su pelaje es suave y ondulado-dijo Emmett defendiéndose-como el tuyo!!

Edward se estaba carcajeando, grabe su riza en mi cabeza

-me comparaste con un perro

-bailas conmigo bella?-pregunto Mike newton

Yo mire a Rosalie que articulo con los labios un ´´le darás celos``

-claro-le dije, todo por Edward, estaba sonando una canción lenta y rápidamente mire a Jessica, y ella se dirigió con el dj y cambio la música, empezó a sonar womanicer de Britney Spears

Empecé a bailar moviendo mis caderas lo mas sexy que pude sin parecer una puta, y mire a la dirección de Edward que me veía con la boca abierta, sonreí para mi misma, lo estaba logrando. Seguí bailando mientras me agachaba lentamente.

Volví a mirar a Edward de reojo y ya tenia una enorme erección…´´enorme`` repetí en mi mente mientras me mordía el labio inferior, seguí bailando dejándome llevar por la música. Cuando termino la canción mire otra vez a Edward, pero ya no estaba, lo busque por toda la discoteca con la mirada pero no lo encontré, regrese a mi lugar.

-donde esta?

-se fue-me respondió-salio corriendo sin decir nada

En ese momento se me acabaron los ánimos, pero seguiría, lo iba a conquistar.

****

**Hola, perdón por tardar en actualizar, esque estaba escribiendo el primer LEMMON.**

**que pronto saldrá, aun faltan unos cuantos capítulos, pero ya mero, **

**gracias por las recomendaciones de VICTOR (creo que asi se llama) y gracias a las que me an dejado sus reviews me an inspirado y me siento alagada, también gracias por sus favoritos.**

**Actualizo mañana o pasado mañana**


	5. compañero de habitacion

Compañero de habitación

**Edward pov**

-Emmett?-dije en voz baja

-que pasa Edward-dijo mientras le quitaba una pelusa a su manga

-em…pues, quería pedirte un consejo-enfoco sus ojos en mi-que se ase para conquistar a una chica?-le pregunte rápidamente

-pues todas las mujeres son diferentes Edward, pero te diré lo que mas funciona, se lindo con ellas, se detallista, dile cumplidos, háblale mas, empieza a mandar señales, que ella sepa que existes.

-y como se que esta funcionando?-le pregunte

-pues puede empezar a verte mas-iso una pausa pensando-y asegurarte que te vea a ti y no al modelo de a lado

-de que hablan chicos?-pregunto rose mientras se acercaba de nuevo a la barra con bella siguiéndola desde atrás

-o nada importante, solo le estaba dando a Eddy unas tácticas de lague.

Mire a Emmett con irritación

-Edward, créele la mitad de lo que te dice-dijo Rose-cuando quería ligarme me dijo que mi cabello era como el de su perrita Patty

-es que su pelaje es suave y ondulado-dijo Emmett defendiéndose-como el tuyo!!

Solté una carcajada, solo a Emmett se le ocurría decir eso

-me comparaste con un perro-dijo rose indignada

En ese momento me fije que newton estaba mirando a bella mientras se acercaba y pare de reír

-bailas conmigo bella-ella miro a rose y luego sonrío abiertamente, sentí celos

-claro-respondió feliz

era un idiota al pensar que alguien como yo podría conquistar a bella, ella estaba enamorada de Mike, se veía cuando respondió feliz por bailar con el.

La canción que sonaba era lenta pero pronto cambio a una rápida, y eso fue un alivio, no podría soportar verlos bailar asi tan románticos y juntos.

Mire a bella que estaba moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música en el baile mas sexy que Avia visto en mi vida, casi estaba jadeando en busca de aire, y eso no era lo peor, yo estaba teniendo un ´´pequeño problema'' mi pantalón estaba empezando a aserce mas pequeño.

Pero que me pasaba? Yo nunca tenia erecciones!! Ninguna chica me había hecho sentir asi, eso explicaba muchas cosas, es decir, a mi edad quien es virgen? A si, YO

Pero la gota que colmo el vaso fue cuando ella mordió su labio inferior mientras me miraba y seguía bailando, esto estaba pasando a ser doloroso

Salí corriendo de la discoteca hacía mi habitación, cuando llegue me quite la ropa, puse el agua fría y me metí a la ducha, era necesario que estuviera helada para que bajara la hinchazón, mi miembro estaba erguido y palpitante, pero fue bajando poco a poco.

Cuando Sali de la ducha me cambie con mi pijama que era una playera deportiva y unos pants, necesitaba expresarme con algo, asi que agarre mi teclado y mi guitarra y empecé a improvisar, a decir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos.

**Bella pov.**

Me dirigí a una mesa en la que estaba el hermano de rose y su novia, me sente

-que va mal bella?-pregunto Jasper, sintiendo mi cambio de animo

-nada-respondí desganada

-segura?

-en realidad ya me quiero ir, estoy cansada

Me levante y busque a rose y a Lauren para salir, era casi como una tradición, cuando nosotras salíamos era el anuncio de que la fiesta terminaba

-rose Lauren, ya vámonos-les dije

Rose estaba hablando con Emmett y Lauren estaba sentada en las piernas de un chico del equipo de futbol, ambas se colocaron a mis costados y salimos caminando majestualmente.

Llegamos a nuestro pasillo y cada quien se dirigió a su habitación, por mi parte yo buscaba la 358, que era donde me quedaría, cuando me acerque a la puerta pude oir que alguien estaba tocando la guitarra y unas piezas en el teclado, después pude escuchar una hermosa voz cantar algunos versos.

_Me gustaría poderle decir_

_Que representa la desdicha en mi_

_Pero no puedo no me atrevo a mentir_

_Enséñame…_

_Me enseñas?_

_Solo el pasado podría competir_

_Con la belleza de una foto de ti_

_La fantasía duraría y no tendría fin_

_Me enseñas?_

_Me quiero informar si piensa en miii_

_Si acaso ese pensamiento es utiiilll_

_Pero no servirá de nada yo se _

_que no existe_

hizo una pausa, pensé que seguiría pero ya no escuche nada, era la canción mas hermosa que había escuchado, toque la puerta

-pasa Alice-contesto con voz monótona, la voz de Edward,

-esque no soy Alice-dije cuando abrí la puerta y entre, el que estaba sentado en el sofá de la salita, tenia los ojos cerrados y las manos en el rostro, se incorporo de inmediato

-hola Edward-se quedo callado, paresia en estado de shock

-q-que haces a-aquí—tartamudeo

-te molesta?-le pregunte

-no, en absoluto, solo que es raro

-porque?

-bueno, esque nadie me visita, solo esperaba a Alice, Emmett o Jasper, que son los únicos que me hablan, no tengo amigos, bueno solo ellos, y pues nadie nunca vienen así que es raro

-porque nadie te visita?-pregunte curiosa

-nadie quiere estar con migo-dijo con voz baja y suave

-mmm, tienes compañero de habitación?

-no, porque?

-te gustaría tenerlo?-me miro confuso

-bueno, digamos que mi compañero de habitación no me agrada, asi que es eso o dormir en el pasillo-iso una mueca de dolor-me puedo quedar con tigo-dije pestañeando un poco

-cl-claro, digo, solo si tu quieres-se veía tan lindo asi nervioso y tartamudeando

-de acuerdo, entonces iré por mis maletas

-quieres que te ayude?

-claro, están en la habitación de rose

**Edward pov.**

El comentario que había hecho bella me hirió un poco, es decir que había dicho que era aquí o se quedaba en el pasillo, pero eso de algún modo me iso sentir como si no hubiera otra opción.

A pesar de eso no podía creer todavía que compartiría aviación con ella, fuimos por sus maletas y le señale cual era su cuarto

- -compartimos baño, y también deja te ago espacio en la sala-le dije vacilante porque yo ya había ocupado todo

- -no te preocupes, yo solo tengo cosas para mi cuarto asi que no ase falta.

Empezamos a abrir las cajas y a sacar sus cosas, me dijo que yo abriría la de la ropa y sus libros, que también eran bastantes, casi tanto como los míos, pude ver que le gustaban las novelas románicas de jane Austen, pero el libro que mas me llamo la atención fue uno que estaba muy gastado, casi se caía en pedasos, leí el titulo y era el de cumbres borrascosas.

Después de un rato terminamos de arreglarlo todo y ella entro al cuarto de baño con una pijama, estuve analizando sus CDs y sus libros, cada vez la conocía un poco mas por el contenido de estos, pude oir la puerta de el baño abrirse, bella traía una pijama de ceda en rojo sangre, tampoco estaba maquillada y aun asi se veía hermosa.

-bueno, creo que es todo por hoy, solo me faltan las chamarras, pero esas están en el auto de rose, mañana las acomodo-dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por sus brazos para hacer fricción

-tienes frío?-pregunte mientra me quitaba la sudadera que traía puesta y se la ofrecía

-gracias-dijo mientras la tomaba y se la ponía

-emm…creo que ya me voy para que puedas dormir-dije mientras me dirigía a su puerta para salir.

Salí a mi cuarto con el pensamiento de que estando en mi cuarto seria mas fácil conquistarla…o al menos eso esperaba.


	6. UNA NUEVA AMIGA

**Una nueva amiga**

**Bella pov**

Me levante de la cama cuando me desperté, afuera se oía una voz que provenía de la televisión.

Abrí mi puerta y me encontré con una de las escenas mas graciosas pero a la vez mas hermosas que había visto en mi vida.

Emmett y Edward estaban frente al televisor viendo un video de ejercicios donde los ponían a moverse graciosamente, pero lo que mas risa me dio fue que el video era para ejercicios de mujeres, era como un aerobics.

-vamos Eddie tu puedes, flexiona bien los pies

Emmett traía unos pants y una playera deportiva, traía unas muñequeas y una diadema como de el material de la toalla en la frente **(perdón por mi ignorancia es que no se como se llaman esas cosas XD)**

En cambio Edward me dejo sin aliento

Traía unos shorts que dejaban ver sus fuertes piernas y no traía camisa, podía ver toda su fuerte espalda

El era hermoso, no era tan musculoso como emmett, que podría ser un verdadero levantador de pesas, pero si estaba muy bien marcado

Ellos no se habían dado cuenta de mi presencia así que seguí en silencio

_-ahora por ultimo, para que se relajen los musculosa gamos el saludo al sol…-_el tipo de la televisión se acostó en el suelo e iso un movimiento brusco

Edward y emmett rápidamente lo imitaron, se oyó que tronaron unos cuantos huesos y Edward gimió

-mi espalda-dijo con la voz entrecortada

-tienes que acostumbrarte Edward, no hicimos ejercicio en todas las vacaciones, ya lo extrañaba

Me reí de ellos y Edward rápidamente se levanto del suelo y me miro sonrojándose

-bella!!-dijo emmett mientras se paraba y venia hacia mi dándome un abrazo de oso

-emmett suéltala, la llenaras de sudor!!-dijo Edward regañándolo

Entonces me fije en Edward que hora si estaba frente a mi, podía ver su níveo y escultural pecho, cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cabello sexy despeinado.

No me importaría que el me abrazara

Emmett me soltó y agarro una mochila del sofá

-me voy a dar una ducha chicos-y salio de la habitación dejándonos solos en silencio hasta que sonaron mis tripas de hambre

-tienes hambre? Deja te preparo el desayuno-dijo Edward

-sabes cocinar?-pregunte

-claro…mi mama me enseño-sonrío orgulloso

-mmm quiero hot cakes

-enseguida estarán

Edward se acerco al sofá donde estaba una camiseta blanca y alzo los brazos para ponérsela, dejándome ver mas claramente sus abdominales, quería tocar esas abdominales, Edward era tan sexy que podría hornear galletas sobre el.

**Edward pov.**

Me sentía un poco nervioso de que bella me estuviera viendo asi, como si me quisiera comer, es decir, yo no era la gran cosa.

Estaba a punto de ponerme mi camiseta cuando pregunto:

-puedo tocarlas

-tocar que-dije confundido

-tus abdominales-respondió avergonzada

Yo me quede medio en shock y solo pude asentir con la cabeza

Ella acerco su mano a mi abdomen vacilante

Cuando su piel iso contacto con la mía sentí como una corriente eléctrica atravesarme bajo el simple rose. Yo me acerque mas sin querer mientras ella deslizaba su mano desde mi pecho hasta mi ombligo, yo estaba empezando a jadear un poco y ella respiraba con dificultad

-buenos diaas!-dijo Alice mientras entraba brincando a la habitación-ups, interrumpí algo-dijo en tono inocente

Bella se separo bruscamente de mi

-no te preocupes Alice, pasa

Empezó a sonar el celular de bella y contesto

-bueno?...si, claro…a cual?...entonces ven…me arreglo y nos vamos-colgó el teléfono-era rose, quiere ir de compras

-ohh…-dijo Alice en voz baja mientras miraba el piso

-quiere venir Alice?-pregunto bella

-claro!!!-no se tardo ni un segundo en responder

-genial, me ire a cambiar-dijo bella y se metió rápidamente a su cuarto

**Bella pov**

Me alegraba que viniera Alice con nosotras, cuando le dije a donde iríamos se veía deseosa de venir

Entre a mi cuarto y me puse unos jeans, unos zapatos negros de tacón corrido y una blusa rojo sangre, me solté el cabello que callo en ondas como siempre, me maquille levemente y me puse mi Gloss favorito con sabor a fresas, tome mi bolso y meti lo necesario y Salí del cuarto.

Alice y rose ya estavan esperando afuera

-adiós hermanito- dijo Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla, Edward me miraba un poco cabizbajo

-vámonos-dije

Salimos de la habitación hacia el pasillo

-em chicas adelántense se me olvido mi celular, yo las alcanzo

Regrese a la habitación y Edward estaba parado en el mismo lugar con una mueca rara en el rostro

-lo siento Edward, ya se que había quedado con tigo para desayunar, pero te prometo que te lo recompensare

-esta bien no te preocupes-dijo en un susurro

Me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla, el se quedo inmóvil, me retire y estava sonrojado

-adiós-dije y Salí de la habitación

El camino hacia el centro comercial fue divertido, nos fuimos en el auto de rasalie

Estábamos cantando la canción de tic tok de kishaa todo pulmón

Cuando llegamos rose aparco cerca de la entrada

-listas para comprar!!!-dijo rose

-si!!!!!!!!!- respondimos al unísono

Salimos del auto y fuimos directamente hacia la primera tienda

Como ya tenia tiempo que no compraba nada y había estado ahorrando hoy iva a gastarlo todo

Compramos jeans, blusas, zapatos, bolsos, chaquetas, collares, pulsera, cosméticos, de todo!!

Fuimos a victoria sicret y nos probamos también varios conjuntos, a Alice le gustaban coloridos, a rose un poco mas provocativos y yo optaba por el encaje, compramos tangas sostenes y pantys.

Fuimos a los probadores y nos probamos todo entre risas y platicas, me la estaba pasando realmente bien

Tomamos un descanso para comer y seguimos platicando de lo mas normal hasta que Alice dijo:

-rose, Emmett y tu ya son novios?

-supongo que si-dijo rose con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

-y tu bella?

-no…Emmett no es mi novio-dije haciéndome la tonta

.me refiero a si tienes novio

-mmm no…estoy esperando al indicado-dije pensando en Edward

-ohh-pareció pensativa por un momento y luego sonrío-entonses tu y Edward son los únicos solteros

-Edward tampoco tiene novia??-pregunte tratando de sonar desinteresada

-le gusta alguien, pero dice que ella no lo nota

Sentí una punzada de celos, ¿Quién podría ser tan idiota como para no fijarse en Edward?

La platica se dio por terminada y seguimos con las compras hasta que casi nos sacan a patadas de la tienda.

Subimos al auto y las tres nos empezamos a reír histéricamente por los sucesos de hoy hasta que alice se callo y nos miro

-chicas…quiero agradecerles por haberme invitado, es mas divertido coprar acompañada, cuando no logro traer a Jasper o a mis hermanos tengo que venir sola, me la e pasado real mente bien con ustedes

-pero por que sola, porque no vienes con tus amigas?-pregunte curiosa

-le hablo a muchas chicas, pero no son mis amigas porque prefiero estar con Edward, el esta realmente solo sabían?, solo nos tiene a nosotros, y la mayoria de las chicas me dan a escoger sobre estar con ellas o con el

-bueno, pues de ahora en adelante vendrás con nosotras, no nos importa que estés con Edward-le dije

-gracias-dijo Alice sinceramente

-para que son las amigas-le dijo rose, Alice nos miro con una sonrisa y los ojos ligeramente llorosos

**Hola mis lectoras, les pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto, pero para premiarlas subí dos capítulos!...espero que les aigan gustado, déjenme sus reviwes para ver que tal les pareció, les prometo que actualizare mas seguido, díganme sus dudas o sugerencias sobre esta historia, LA CANCION QUE CANTA EDWARD EN EL CAPI ANTERIOR SE LLAMA TRIPULACION ARMAR TOBOGANES**


	7. esos labios tan perfectos

**Lean nota de autor abajo**

**Esos labios tan perfectos.**

**Bella pov.**

Cuando entre al pequeño departamento que era mi habitación y la de Edward todo estaba oscuro y se oía un ruido muy fuerte con gritos aterradores, llegue a la salita y ahí, sentado en el piso con una cobija cubriéndole todo el cuerpo, nada mas dejando destapados sus ojos estaba Edward traía unos lentes de aumento de pasta gruesa, negros y grandes, estilo Ray-Ban, que le quedaban muy sexys a mi parecer, estaba viendo el televisor con ojos abiertos como platos, simplemente hermoso.

Me acerque lentamente a el y puse una mano sobre su hombro.

-AAAAAAAAA!-grito exaltado, volteando rápidamente a verme y se levanto de un salto completamente tenso.

-tranquilo-dije en voz baja apretando su mano para calmarlo(bien esto solo era un pretexto para tocarlo)-lo siento, por haberte asustado.

El miro nuestras manos unidas sonrojado y se removió incomodo, lo solté.

-no, no me asustaste-dijo avergonzado, sonreí.

-si, si lo ise, es muy tarde, me iré a dormir-me di la vuelta, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto, pero antes de entrar me voltee a mirarlo, el ya se había sentado en el suelo y se había cubierto con la cobija de nuevo, pero seguí mirando en mi dirección, sonreí y el se sonrojo, me arme de valor y me dirigí hacia el, poniéndome de rodillas en el suelo para estar a su altura, quite un mechón cobrizo rebelde de su cabello mientras el me miraba sorprendido, por mucho que me gustaba como se le veían los lentes(bastante lindo sexy y tierno a la vez) tuve que quitárselos, baje un poco la cobija ya que cubría su boca y mejillas, pise mi mano sobre su mentón y acerque lentamente mis labios a los suyos, el me miraba nervioso mientras iba acercando nuestros labios, su labio inferior temblaba, el cerro los ojos lentamente mientras mis labios tocaron los suyos, suaves y perfectos, al principio se quedo inmóvil, sin hacer nada, con sus labios rígidos, pero luego empezó a devolverme el beso tímidamente, este era el mejor beso de toda mi vida, un beso tímido y lento, dulce, me separe un poco, el todavía tenia los ojos cerrados, me separe mas para levantarme y le di un piquito.

-buenas noches- le susurre y me levante rápidamente entrando a mi habitación.

**Edward pov.**

**-**¿entonces no pueden venir?- les pregunte a Emmett y a Jasper por el teléfono.

**-**lo siento, pero tengo que preparar todo para mi aniversario con Alice-dijo Jasper disculpándose-y yo tengo una cita esta noche-grito Emmett-sabes Eddie, no pasaría esto si tuvieras una novia, a esta hora estarías follando como conejo-sentí el rubor subir por mis mejillas.

**-**no Emmett yo-me corto

**-´´**r_espeto a las mujeres´´-_dijeron Emmett y Jasper al unísono haciendo una pobre imitación de mi voz-Hugh! Edward No se como esperas a tener sexo con amor, eso no existe!-dijo Emmett mientras se oía el ruido de la voz de Jasper murmurando algo-TU NO CUENTAS JASPER!, las mujeres no quieren que las respetes, ellas quieren que les des duro!, y mas con tu nueva imagen, no sabes todo lo que e oído que dicen, que eres ardiente, que si la tienes grande, que seguro te lo mantas excelente, tienes que aprovechar!-grito, colgué el teléfono avergonzado.

Bueno, por lo visto esta noche veré la película solo, tome una película, actividad paranormal decía el titulo, la puse en el DVD, tome una cobija y me senté en el suelo.

Al principio la película me aburrió un poco, no pasaba nada que asustara! Asta los últimos 15 minutos donde ya casi me daba un paro cardiaco, no me lo podía creer!

Estaba tan metido en la película que no sentí cuando bella llego, y claro que me asuste, pero trate de negárselo, no quería parecer tan cobarde frente a ella, cuando se despidió de mi diciendo que estaba cansada me mordí la lengua para no decirle que se quedara a ver la película con migo, entonces se dio la vuelta para descubrirme mirándola, me sonroje y sonrío, se acerco lentamente, y se puso de rodillas frente a mi para quedar a mi altura ya que yo estaba sentado, acerco su mano hacia mis ojos, por donde caía un mechón rebelde de mi cabello y lo movió hacia atrás, yo, sorprendido por su acción me quede inmóvil.

Vacilante tomo mis lentes y me los quito, mirando directamente mis ojos, me sonroje de nuevo ante la fuerza de su mirada, bajo la cobija levemente, solo para descubrir mi boca, sus pequeñas manos tomaron mi mentón y se fue acercando lentamente, Yo estaba que me moría! Mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis manos temblaban, que bueno que estaban cubiertas por la cobija, como podía ella pensar en besarme? A mi no me molestaba para nada, pero a ella seguro si, se fue acercando mas y mas, cerré mis ojos nervioso, asta que sentí sus suaves labios contra los míos, yo no sabia que hacer, era mi primer beso, yo no sabia besar! Ella seguía moviendo sus labios contra los míos, así que torpemente le devolví el beso, se separo un poco de mi, me dio otro corto beso y se levanto.

-buenas noches-susurro rápidamente mientras se dirigía a la habitación y yo pasaba una mano por mis labios, donde todavía sentía su calido toque.

**Lo se, e tardado bastante, lo siento, pero es que tenia asuntos personales sin resolver y ya se soluciono todo, asi que ya me verán mas pronto en cada cap.**

**Se que el cap es corto, pero quería darle su espacio personal como PRIMER BESO así que el siguiente cap será normal.**

**Por favor pásense por mi otra historia que acabo de empezar**

**Se ll ama ADERIDOSSEPARADOS, apenas la empecé y quiero ver su opinión.**

**Gracias a los favoritos y las alertas, si recibo rewies actualizo el miércoles.**

**Un beso!**


	8. la confucion

**La confusión**

Ya eran las 2 de la mañana y aun no podía conciliar el sueño, millones de ideas avían pasado por mi cabeza.

¿Me beso porque siente algo por mi?

¿de verdad puedo gustarle a una criatura tan perfecta?

¿después de todo el cambio si funciono?

Me acosté en la cama y empecé a idear un montón de cosas sobre como le pediría salir con migo en una cita, si me beso, de seguro sentía algo por mi, al menos algo mínimo, pero sentía.

Cuando me di cuenta un rayo de sol se había colado por mi ventana, mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche, marcaba las 6:30.

Me incorpore rápidamente de la cama y me metí a la ducha pues las clases ya comenzaban, mientras que el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos pensé como decírselo a bella.

Tal ves una de las mejores opciones que tenia era solo acercarme y pedirle ir al cine.

Si eso.

Noo! Eso no.

Era demasiado sencillo, en un cine no podíamos platicar y conocernos, creo que la cena en un restaurante romántico a la luz de velas es mejor ideas

Noo! Que estoy pensando, es demasiado intimo y ella claramente se asustara.

¿y si mejor le pido la opinión a ella?

Cuando menos me di cuanta ya caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, metido en mis propios pensamientos, cuando me tope con alguien y fui consiente de ese gran aroma a fresas que inundo mis fosas nasales.

-cuidado, estas en la luna!-me dijo en voz burlona

-lo siento, es que…en realidad estaba pensando…que tal vez… ya sabes…si tal ves tu quisieras…salir con migo esta tarde?-dije por fin, seguro a sus ojos parecía un idiota

-me encantaría-dijo sonrojada, sonó el timbre para empezar las clases y se dio la vuelta, desapareciendo por el pasillo.

Me pase todas las clases pensando a donde la llevaría, ya que la cita estaba asegurada, tal ves el mejor lugar seria llevarla por un helado a central park, podíamos caminar y platicar, era algo sencillo y no muy personal, así que eso estaba bien.

Deje mis libros en el casillero y camine por el pasillo casi desierto, cuando iva a dar vuelta a la izquierda para dirigirme a el salón de biología escuche la voz de bella, y por alguna extraña razón sentí la necesidad de ocultarme y esperar.

-te lo juro Rose, besarlo fue como besar pies sudados y olorosos.

-que asco-dijo su amiga dándole la razón-me imagino, tan siquiera debió lavarse los dientes.

Sentí como el estomago se me contraía de dolor, estaban hablando de mi. Me lleve una mano a la boca y exhale en ella, olía a menta.

-y eso no fue lo peor, esta mañana me a pedido salir con el en una cita, tuve que aceptar, aquella vez jure compensarlo, pero no quiero que llegue el momento, me imagino lo tedioso que va a ser salir con el, es tan aburrido!

-me lo imagino, a estado loquito por ti desde siempre, ya dale la negativa amiga, el es asqueroso!-le dijo Rosalíe

-si, ya pensé eso, le diré en nuestra cita que no me interesa y que ya me deje en paz, no puedo creer que el crea que yo puedo sentir algo por el, es tan estúpido.

Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían y no pude escuchar mas, me di la vuelta y camine rápidamente por los pasillos, oyendo como el amor de mi vida y su mejor amiga se burlaban de mi.

Bella pov.

-no puedo creerlo aun, como se atrevió Mike a besarte! Y después a pedirte una cita-dijo rose incrédula-lo as rechazado tantas beses pero aun no entiende la negativa.

-lo se, Mike es así, insistente, pero me arta, solo asistiré a la cita para dejarle todo en claro, pero ya no pensemos en esto-dije negando con la cabeza- tengo una cita con Edward esta tarde! Que me pondré? No se si es algo casual, voy de mezclilla? Y si es muy informal? Que tal un vestido? Pero si es muy formal? Que ago rose!-dije tomándola de los hombros.

-hay bella, te dije que le gustabas

-lo se, y no puedo creerlo, estoy tan feliz-tenia ganas de brincar

-ve a tu habitación y báñate, yo llegare en un rato para escoger la ropa ok?

acenti y camine en las nubes hacia mi habitación, cuando llegue vi a Edward recargado contra la pared, estaba pálido y tenía los ojos rojos y el cabello aun mas revuelto.

-Edward? Estas bien?-le pregunte, el rápidamente volteo a mirarme con unos ojos que no le había visto jamás, era una mirada llena de ira y resentimiento, se incorporo y se paro frente a mi.

-la cita de hoy se cancela, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo con voz forzada y salió de la habitación azotando la puerta

Me quede parada ahí, sin entender

-que le pasa a Edward?-pregunto Alice a mis espaldas

-no lo se-conteste igual de confundida que ella.

**HOLA! SE QUE EL CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO QUISE SUBIRLO EN CUANTO VI QUE TENIA MAS ****REVIEWS**** ME INSPIRE**

**SE QUE NO TENGO ESCUSAS POR ABER PASADO TANTO TIEMPO SIN SUBIR CAPITULO, PERO QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO**

**NO VOY A DEJAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS!**

**SEGUIRE PUBLICANDO Y AHORA JURO QUE MAS SEGUIDO, PERO CON LO DE EL BACHILLERATO SE ME COMPLICO UN POCO, PERO YA ESTOY MAS LIBRE ASI QUE ESTOY DE NUEVO EN FANFICTION**

**TENGO UN ONESHOT NUEVO QUE PRONTO PUBLICARE**

**Y TAMBIEN SUBIRE MAÑANA EL CAPITULO 3 DE ****ADHERIDOS SEPARADOS**

**Y TENGO VARIAS HISTORIAS NUEVAS QUE IRE SUBIENDO**

**PORFAVOR PASENSE POR MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS Y PORFAVOR COMENTEN, QUE LEER SUS MENSAJES ME INSPIRA.**

**LILIT CULLEN**


	9. tanya

Tanya.

Edward pov

No, yo savia que esto pasaría, ella siempre demostró ser tan buena, tan diferente, tan dulce, ahora veo que todo esto es una fachada, ella es falsa, ¿como una persona puede herirte tanto y seguir amándola?

¿Por qué a mi?

Camine por el pasillo asta llegar a mi único refugio, aquí en el instituto, la biblioteca.

Abrí la puerta lentamente, la señora Miller una vieja anciana de rostro noble y bondadoso, me miro con cariño y volvió al folder que ordenaba.

La señora Miller y yo nos conocemos desde que entre a este instituto hace casi ya 4 años, desde el primer día frecuente la biblioteca, y se `podría decir que nos llevábamos bien, me decía que era como el hijo que nunca pudo tener.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa tratando de ocultar mis ojos enrojecidos y camine hacia el ultimo estante, el que solía ser el más vacio, oscuro y apartado.

Al llegar esta ves sin un libro en mis manos solo me deje caer sobre el poff que estaba en uno de los rincones, y seguí lamentándome, no se cuanto tiempo paso asta que sentí una pequeña y cálida mano se poso sobre mi pierna, su cuerpo me izo sombra, ella se puso en cunclillas frente a mi.

-¿esta todo bien Edward?- me pregunto tanya.

-si, estoy bien-conteste limpiando mis ojos con el dorso de la camiseta.

-pues no parece-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, la mire.

-es solo que es difícil para mi decírtelo, no te conozco muy bien-la mire tratando de que no se ofendiera.

-no te preocupes, lo entiendo, nunca es fácil hablar de amor, y menos con los desconocidos-dijo sentándose a mi lado en el mismo puf, nuestros brazos se rosaban pero no me incomodo, después de todo tanya nunca me dijo palabras hirientes en mi periodo de nerd, solo me ignoraba- ¿pero sabes que? A veces un desconocido es quien mas te comprende, como es mi caso con tigo.

La mire levantando una ceja ella sonrió con nostalgia.

-se lo que haces Edward, lo supe desde el primer dia que te vi con tu nueva apariencia, estas enamorado, y cambiaste por ella- yo la mire con los ojos muy abiertos, ¿Cómo se entero?- lo se porque yo ise exactamente lo mismo que tu hace algunos años

La mire impresionado por lo que me decía, pero no era creíble que alguien como tanya antes era como yo.

-se que es difícil de creer pero es muy cierto, estaba enamorada, muy enamorada, el era un atleta, tenia el mejor nivel social se llamaba James, no se si lo recuerdes, se graduó hace poco- asentí- bueno, yo la tenia mas difícil, el era de ultimo y yo era de primero, una novata, además avía chicas mucho mas hermosas y el tenia novia.

-victoria- murmure

-si-izo una mueca- cambie, pero me arrepiento de haberlo echo, me gaste casi todo mi fondo de la universidad en ropa, zapatos, maquillaje, miles de tratamientos en el cabello, ise ejercicio todas las tardes y me prive de algunos de mis placeres culinarios, en ese tiempo pensé que valió la pena, pues al día siguiente todos me miraron, me pedían citas, y james se acerco a mi, me invito a salir.

-pero eso era lo que tu querías no?

-si, yo quería algo lindo, en esos tiempos era muy romántica, tenia 15 y medio, salimos, me llevo a cenar y fue perfecto, cuando regresamos por su carro empezó a sobrepasarse con migo y le dije que era virgen y no estaba lista, el me dijo que aceptaba eso, pero que si no me acostaba con el no volvería a salir con migo-dio una sonrisa triste-yo era joven y muy tonta lo se, así que acepte, no fue como me lo imagine, el fue muy rudo y no se detuvo a pensar que me dolia, cuando terminamos íbamos a mitad de camino hacia mi casa cuando en un semáforo vimos a 4 chicas, el se detuvo y les dijo que las llevaba, ellas dijeron que no cabrían, pero el insistió y me obligo a bajar del auto, ahí me dejo y llegue caminando a casa, no contesto mis llamadas, y al dia siguiente que llegue a la escuela todos sabían que me avía acostado con el y me tacharon de puta, el no volvió a hablarme.

-que maldito-murmure

-si, lo se-me sonrió- pero ya lo supere

-no se como as podido contarme esto

-porque se que eres confiable, y quiero que sepas que yo también lo puedo ser, no creas todo lo que se dice de mi, son chismes que voctoria se encargo de regar, se que a veces soy muy impulsiva y eso pero no soy tan mala- sofoco una risa, sonreí

-cambie por ella, creí que valía la pena, pues era dulce y buena, la invite a salir, acepto, pero hoy escuche una platica donde le decía a su amiga que fue un error, que yo le daba asco, que besarme fue como besar pies sudorosos y apestosos-las lagrimas volvieron a traicionarme.

Entonces ella tomo mi cabello gentilmente y poso sus labios sobre los míos, no sentí aquella sensación de cosquilleo en la panza como cuando bella me beso, yo no estaba enamorado de tanya, pero le devolví el beso, y de alguna manera me sentí mas ligero, como si todas mis tensiones se hubieran pasado a segundo plano por unos momentos.

Ella se separo de mi y sonrió, una sonrisa sincera.

-sabes a miel, es delicioso

-gracias- dije sin saber que decir- tu también sabes bien- dije recordando ese sabor a vainilla, no tan delicioso como el de bella.

-gracias, es por el gloss-contesto, escuchamos un ruido sobre los estantes y luego unos pasos que se alejaron apresuradamente, tanya frunció el ceño

-¿que fue eso?-pregunte

-no se, seguro la señora Miller, la biblioteca va a cerrar en unos momentos-contesto

-¿como sabes eso? Pensé que tu no leías- le pregunte y al instante me sentí mal por ofenderla.- lo siento

-no te preocupes, solo vengo cada tanto para los exámenes.

-me tengo que ir, es tarde-le informe, ella asintió.

-quizá mañana podamos vernos en el almuerzo-me dijo sonriendo,-no me gusta la platica hueca de las porristas

-claro- me encoji de hombros y Salí de la biblioteca, se sentía raro que alguien me hubiera besado, esos labios no eran los que yo anhelaba, los que me asían volar, pero me dieron un toque de calma, me isieron sentir como si no estuviera solo.

No era amor, claro que no, pero era confianza instantánea que me iso olvidar por un momento mis pesares, nunca vería a tanya de la misma manera, no debí juzgarla sin conocerla

Me lleve una mano a mis labios y sonreí, que ocurrencias de esta chica, almenos me iso sentir mejor con el comentario de que sabia ``delicioso´´, negué con la cabeza.

A lo lejos vi a Bella y a Alice en un rincón del pasillo que llevaba al GYM ella estaba abrazada a Alice y Alice la consolaba, me miro y negó con la cabeza, fruncí el ceño.

¿Y ahora de que me culpaba esta duende?

**Jaja aquí esta el otro capitulo!**

**Espero que les guste**

**Acepto sugerencias xD**

**Pronto subiré el siguiente**

**Déjenme sus comentarios por favor!**

**Me gustan mucho!**


	10. celos

Edward pov

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente con los músculos tensos nuestra habitación estaba vacía, no se oía ni un solo ruido, camine extrañado hacia la cocina y nada, lentamente camine hacia la habitación de bella y pegue mi oreja en ella, no ohi nada, asi que me desidi y la abri.

Estaba vacía, la cama estaba echa, ella no llego a dormir.

Trate de que eso no me importara, si ella estaba jugando con migo tampoco debería importarme, me arregle, agarre mis cosas para las clases y Sali de mi habitación.

Aun era incomodo caminar por los pasillos y que las chicas me miraran lujuriosamente, podría jurar que escuche a varias preguntarse si la tenia grande, y yo me sonrojaba en respuesta. Camine por los pasillos de la escuela, hacia los casilleros y saque lo necesario, en una de las esquinas pude ver a bella recargada en la pared, con rose y alice a sus costados, mirándome. Alguien cerro la puerta de mi casillero-

-Hola!-dijo Tanya alegremente, le sonreí

-hola tanya.

-sígueme la corriente-dijo para que solo yo oyera y me abrazo, yo me quede pasmado.- nos esta mirando, esta que echa humo por las orejas, me dijo tanya al oído.

-¿quien?-le pregunte confundido

-Bella-murmuro ella, me tense

-y eso que?-trate de disimular

-no estés asi conmigo Edward, se que es ella la chica que te gusta, y no porque yo haiga tenido un final triste tu lo tendrás..-contesto

-y esto como ayudara a que ella me quiera-pregunte alzando una ceja, aunque ella no me pudo ver.

-Edward, conozco a las mujeres, y mas a las de mi tipo-me dijo seri, yo la mire sin entender- el objetivo es que se pongas celosa y vea de lo que se esta perdiendo-sonrei al entender.

Mire a bella de reojo y nos estaba mirando frunciendo el ceño, lleve mi mano a la cintura de tanya.

Bella comenzó a acercarse

-hola-dijo cuando llego a nosotros, tanya llevo sus manos a mi cuello.

-hola bella-dijo ella sonriendo-¿Qué pasa?

-solo venia a decirte que se te ven las raíces en el cabello, deberías retocártelo mas seguido querida, si quieres te recomiendo mi estilista-dijo bella sonriendo con sorna

-a Edward le gusta no es asi?-pregunto mirándome

-si-menti, bella me miro enojada, quise decirle que las prefería castañas pero me frene.

-tanya me dijo el profesor de algebra que sacaste F en tu examen, quisa debas estudiar mas no crees?-pregunto con falsa preocupación.

-si yo también pensé eso, quizá Edward me pueda dar clases-le contesto sonriente, bella abrió los ojos como platos.

Era muy confuso verlas responderse asi, no había motivos por los que bella estuviera celosa si ella misma ayer había dicho que yo era asqueroso, asi que no la entendía. Bella iva agregar algo mas pero alice y rosalie se la llevaron de cada brazo.

Tanya me soltó.

-choca esos cinco!-dijo alzando la mano, choque la mia con la suya-viste su cara? Estaba furiosa!

-la verdad no entiendo porque.

-que no lo ves Edward, tienes que demostrarle lo que se pierde al rechazarte.

El timbre del comienzo de las clases sonó y nos dirigimos al salón.

Bella no me miro el resto de las clases y en la hora del almuerzo estuvo riendo con un chico moreno alto y musculoso.

Vio que la estaba mirando atreves de la cafetería pero me ignoro y salió de la mano junto al señor asteroides.

-¿quieres que te consiga otro tenedor?-pregunto jasper sentándose junto a mi. Mire el tenedor roto en mis manos

-no, asi estoy bien-conteste con voz fría

-amigo, la verdad ya me estoy hartando, en vez de que los dos estén haciendo ecenas no se declaran de una ves, deja estos juego y dile lo que sientes, mira, no se que pazo ayer pero ella se quedo con alice y rosalie toda la noche, se veía mal.

-jasper, si ella quisiera estar con migo no diría esas cosas de mi, que crees? Que soy de piedra!-conteste enojado

-no amigo, es solo que tienes que madurar y salir de dudas, acazo ella dijo tu nombre con esas ofensas directamente-me pregunto mirándome a los ojos

-no-conteste rendido-pero eso es ovio, porque yo la bese esa mañana y también la invite a salir.

-Edward, debes saber que no eres el único que la pretende, Mike newton también la beso y la invito a salir, claro que su beso fue a la fuerza.-yo lo mire consternado.

-crees que se haiga dirigido a el y no a mi?-le pregunte vacilante, tratando de aceptar su punto

-me extraña que hasta ahora te des cuenta, ahora deja de ser un idiota y ve por ella.

-gracias jasper-dije levantándome de mi asiento y saliendo de la cafetería.

Camine por el pasillo, buscándola pero no la encontraba. Hasta que escuche su suave voz.

-jacob suéltame!-dijo gritando-déjame!-corri hacia el sonido donde provenía su voz que era en uno de los salones de biología, entre y la sangre me hirvió al ver la escena

El perro tenia a bella agarrada fuertemente de las muñecas y el mentón, tratando de besarla, ella se removía inquieta, reusándose.

Sin pensarlo me acerque y estampe mi puño contra su mandíbula, el soltó a bella desconcertado, pero furioso y se aventó contra mi, soltando un golpe, que esquive, pero con el siguiente no tuve tanta suerte, sentí como mi ceja se partia y escurría un poco de sangre sobre mi ojo y mi mejilla.

Enojado le devolví el golpe cerca de un ojo.

La tira de mi tenis estaba desabrochada y tropecé callendo al suelo, el aprovecho ese momento para darme una patada en el estomago, haciendo que el aire se me fuera. Bella, asustada iva a salir de la habitación cuando Jacob la agarro del brazo y la aventó contra la pared.

Sentí mi sangre arder para luego explotar y me fui encima de Jacob, tirándolo al suelo, no sabia lo que asía, mi sangre ardía por la furia, solté otro golpe y Jacob callo inconsciente, me levante de el y fui asía bella, que sangraba de la frente, por el golpe contra la pared. Camine, todo se veía borroso, solo vi su cara horrorizada antes de que todo se volviera negro.

**Hola!**

**Ya estoy de vacaciones!**

**Aquí esta otro capitulo, algo dramático la verdad haha**

**Déjenme sus comentarios porfa!**

**Pásense a leer mi otra historia:**

**Aderidosseparados**

**EDWARD-grite, queriéndole decir que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, que estaba embarazada y que se quedara a mi lado, el se dio la vuelta y me miro-…TE AMO, el sonrio y se subio al avión**

**Y díganme que les parece**

**Las veo en el próximo cap!**


	11. reconciliacion

**QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMINETO.**

**DESEPERTANDO.**

Sentí como si me fuera a caer, raro, lo se, pero de repente todos mi sentidos volvieron a la ves, la cabeza me dolia horrores, y tenia los musculos también un poco adoloridos. Sentí que alguien se movia a mi alrededor, pero no podía abrir los ojos.

-bella, todo va a salir bien.-dijo alice tratando de consolarla.

-no lo entiendes Al, a sido mi culpa, si yo no ubiera tratado de darle celos con Jacob nada de esto ubiera pasado.-dijo bella, pude notar que lloraba, permaneci en silencio.

-pues esto les servirá a ambos de lección-dijo mi hermana, nuevamente seria-a sido un poco infantil la manera en la que están actuando.

-Lo se, jazz me conto sobre el malentendido por lo que empezó todo esto-dijo ella en voz baja-y nuevamente es mi culpa, ahora el esta enamorado de tanya.

-¿Porque crees eso?-pregunto Alice exaltada.

-recuerdas que los vi besandoce en la biblioteca?-menciono ella con voz rota.

-pero eso no tiene nada que ver, tu besaste a Jacob y bo sentiste nada.

-ni me lo menciones, ese perro tiene lo que se merece.-dijo ella con rabia

-aparte de que Edward lo dejo muy lastimado, jamás crei que mi hermano cargara con tantas fuerzas.

-Se merece que lo aigan expulsado, solo es un dolor en el trasero.-dijo bella molesta.

Sentí unas manos suaves posarse en mis mejillas.

-Porque no despiertas?-murmuro, su suave aliento roso en mi rostro.

-ya veras que despierta en un momento, papa dice que la contucion fue fuerte.

-pero ya lleva 3 horas sin responder-dijo ella desesperada.

-voy afuera, a preguntarle a papa, no tardo-escuche decir a alice y salió.

-Lo siento Edward-escuche la voz de bella en mi oído.

-No tienes porque-dije, mi voz salió ronca-no a sido tu culpa.

-EDWARD!-grito ella abrasandoce a mi pecho, sollozando.

-tranquila, estoy bien-dije tratando de calmarla

-No no estas bien, tuviste una contucion fuerte y tienes rota una ceja, aparte de unos cuantos moretones.

-estoy bien, mirándola a los ojos.

-bien.

-¿donde estoy?-pregunte, incorporándome

-estas en casa de tus padres, Carlisle te a curado las heridasy te a vendado la cabeza-contesto acariciando mi cabello. La mire, nunca había estado con ella asi.

-bienvenida a mi casa, me hubiera gustado traerte en otros términos-tome su mano en la mia.

Ella me miro a los ojos y se acerco, chocando sus labios contra los mios, sus labios eran suaves, deliciosos contra los mios, este beso, a pesar de la condición en la que nos escontrabamos, era mucho mejor que el anterior, mas cargado de sentimiento, ella se separo de mi recargando su frente contra la mia.

-te quiero-me dijo quedito en el oído.

-yo también-admiti- ¿bella?

-¿si?

-¿irias al baile de bienvenida con migo?-le pregunte mirándola a los ojos, ella sonrio enormemente.

-nada me encantaría mas-contesto, besándome nuevamente, ambos perdidos en los sentimientos.

**HOLA! Se que el capitulo es corto, pero el siguiente lo compensa, es largo y habrá muchas cosas nuevas.**

**Díganme que les pareció**

**AVISO: **

**INICIE DOS NUEVOS FICS, LES DEJO EL SUMMARY.**

LA CHICA DE CADA NOCHE  
No me importa hacerme pasar por una prostituta con tal de estar aunque sea una noche en los brazos de Edward cullen, mi vecino de enfrente, y el hombre que amo. Mal summary LEMMON

QUE TU CAMA SEA MI HOGAR  
isabella es arrastrada por sus padres para pasar el verano en familia, ella no puede creer que la privaran de un verano repleto de sexo, pero al conocer al timido Edward, su primo adoptivo, se da cuenta de que puede ser una ardiente distraccion. LEMMON

**Pasense por mi otro fic**

Aderidosseparados  
EDWARD-grite, queriéndole decir que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, que estaba embarazada y que se quedara a mi lado, el se dio la vuelta y me miro-…TE AMO, el sonrio y se subio al avión.

Déjenme su opinión

xoxo


	12. El baile

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo la trama es mía.**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI Consentimiento.**

**Bpov**

Hoy hace exactamente 10 días del incidente con Jacob, y lo que mas e temido a partir de lo sucedido, se cumpliría hoy. Me quitarían los puntos de mi herida.

Me removí nerviosa en mi asiento.

-Todo va a estar bien-murmuro Edward a mi lado-Carlisle será muy cuidadoso, ni siquiera sentirás dolor.-tomo mi mano, que descansaba nerviosa en mi muslo.

-Eso lo dices tu porque no lo sentirás.- dije enfurruñada.

-De hecho si, ¿recuerda que a mi también me pusieron puntos por mi herida en la cabeza?, y la herida es mas grande que la tuya, por lo que son mas puntos y mas dolor- sonrió.

-Vez.. dijiste que no sentiría dolor, y ahora estas diciendo que si, ¿quien te entiende?-pregunte, la voz me tembló un poco.

-No quise decir eso, era solo una explicación hipotética-sonrió y salió corriendo del auto, llegando en unos segundo para abrir mi puerta- Si quieres le puedo decir a Emmett que baile como mono drogado para distraerte.- Yo lo mire con una ceja alzada.- Créeme, lo a hecho otras veces.

-Supongo que servirá, sacare fotos para Rosalie- dije relajándome un poco.

-Quizá así lo acepte de una vez por todas- contesto el, tomando mi mano y dirigiéndome hacia la entrada de la casa.

-Cariño- dijo Esme, abriéndonos,-¿como te as sentido?- me pregunto preocupada.

-bien, gracias Esme- nos dio pazo a la entrada- Carlisle esta en su despacho, ya tiene todo listo.

Edward me sonrió un poco, alentándome y caminamos hacia el despacho. El abrió sin llamar y ahi estaba Carlisle, lavando unas cosas metalicas con lo que parecía ser alcohol, se me revolvió el estomago, Edward apretó mi mano.

-¿Estan listos?-pregunto, Edward asintió- ¿Quién primero?- nos miro y yo avente un poco a Edward hacia adelante.

-¿Por qué yo primero?-susurro bajito, solo para mis oídos.

-Dijiste que no dolería nada, asi que supuse que te gustaría-el entrecerró los ojos y camino hacia la camilla que tenia Carlisle en una de las esquinas de su despacho. Carlisle rápidamente empezó a despeinar aun mas su cabello, buscando la herida.

-Ay hijo, con que cabellos cargas- dijo Carlisle luchando contra su maraña.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado- dijo incomodo, mientras su padre revolvía su cabello.

-aja! Aquí esta la herida, al parecer a cicatrizado bien, ¿te a dolido la cabeza últimamente?- dijo mientras agarraba unas pequeñas tijeritas y cin unas pincitas empezaba a sacar el hilo, Edward hacia muecas de incomodidad.

-No, solo la primera semana, después solo cada tercere dia y ahora nada.- Carlisle acintio.

-eso es bueno, significa que el medicamento sirvió para aliviar la contusión, Listo!- exclamo mientras trataba de acomodar un poco su cabello.

-es tu turno bella,-dijo Edward acercándose de nuevo a mi, sentí como la sangre huia de mi rostro- oye, todo estará bien-murmuro, mirándome a los ojos, yo asentí, confiaba en el.

Camine lentamente hacia donde estaba Carlisle, que me miraba con una sonrisa, Edward me cargo para subirme a la camilla y tomo mi mano, cerre los ojos en cuanto vi las tijerillas plateadas, resplandeciendo a la luz de la lámpara.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado 4 meses desde aquel dia tan temido para mi, Edward no había tenido ninguna recaída por la contusión y se encontraba perfectamente, después de eso los problemas entre nosotros se solucionaron completamente.

El baile de bienvenida fue cancelado y Jacob expulsado, con una orden de alejamiento hacia mi persona, para ser honesta tenia muchísimo miedo, pues el prometió vengarse, pero lo ultimo que supe es que su padre se lo había llevado a vivir a una pequeña reserva en Washington.

Mi relación con Edward avanzo, me invito a salir varias veces, para conocernos mejor, pero nunca me pidió ser su novia en ninguna de las citas, alice me dijo que le tuviera paciencia, ya que el a pesar de su cambio seguía siendo muy tímido, yo espere como ella me abia dicho, pero no pasaba nada, hasta que un buen dia porfin lo iso

Flasback

Estaba en mi habitación, alistando la ropa que usaría mañana, emmett y saper habían estaban en la habitación de Edward, ya llevaban ahí como 2 horas y solo se escuchaban murmullos golpes y risas, después jasper abrió la puerta de mi habitación sin tocar.

-Bella, perdona la intrusión, pero Edward necesita decirte algo- yo acenti con la cabeza, confundida. Jasper volteo hacia atrás y acintio a alguien.

En ese momento entro emmett con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, arrastrando una silla de escritorio de las que tienen ruedas para deslizarse, en ella, Edward estaba sentado, amarrado a la silla con cinta de aislar, con cara de ira.

-Los odio- dijo y emmett deslizo la silla hacia adentro de la habitación

-No te soltaremos hasta que le digas.-dijeron al unisono y salieron, cerrando la puerta.

-¿que paza?-pregunte confundida.

-Nada.-dijo Edward sonrojado.

-no seas cobarde!- se ollo la fuerte voz de emmett atreves de la puerta. Edward gruño.

-yo…quería hacerte una pregunta…pero…-

-ya suéltalo!- grito jasper también.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-pregunto entre irritado y esperanzado.

-Edward yo…-

-si no quieres esta bien, no tienes porque aceptar, todo seguiría igual entre nosotros, no te incomodaría, y si te incomodo estoy dispuesto a cambiar de habitación asi que no molest- estampe mis labios con los sullos, suaves, tratando de que asi parara su alegato sobresaltado con palabras absurdas y se diera cuenta de cual era mi respuesta, el respondió a mi beso, gustoso.

-No sabes cuanto e esperado para que me preguntes eso- dije recargando mi frente en la sulla-claro que quiero ser tu novia.

Fin de flasback

Aun recuerdo lo difícil que fue quitarle la cinta adhesiva, pero emmett interrumpió guiándose por la manera fácil, arrancándola sin piedad, devo decir que Edward termino con parte de las piernas depiladas.

Desde ese momento Edward y yo somos novios, todo marcha de maravilla, a excepción de mis constantes celos, pero no lo puedo evitar. Edward y tanya se isieron buenos amigos, algunas veces el la invitaba a pasar el almuerzo en nuestra mesa, y aveses en las tardes se juntaban porque Edward era su tutor en algebra.

Yo sabia que estaba siendo paranoica y que de un momento a otro todos los celos que tenia guardados explotarían, y no me equivoque.

Flashback

Teníamos 3 meses de novios,Edward llevaba media hora metido en su habitación, con tanya, sus murmullos y risitas llegaban asta mi recamara, que era vecina de la sulla. Escuche como tanya salía de el pequeño departamento que nos habían asignado y como Edward caminaba hacia mi habitación, toco varias veces pero yo solo me enfurruñe en mi cama y no le abri, el abrió la puerta y camino hacia la cama, acostándose a mi lado, y abrazándome por la cintura, iva a besarme pero yo rápidamente gire mi cara, y sus labios rosaron mi mejilla, el frunció el ceño extrañado.

-De acuerdo, dime que te pasa-dijo Edward, tomándome de la barbilla girando mi rostro para que quedara frente al sullo.

-No me pasa nada. gruñí

-claro que si, llevas todo el dia asi, dime.-demando

-crei que no te darías cuenta ya que estas muy ocupadito con tanya.

-¿Qué?-francio el ceño- ¿Qué tiene que ver tanya en esto?-no conteste- ¿bella?-sonrió-¿acaso estas celosa?

-yo no estoy celosa, como crees que yo puedo estar celosa, yo no estoy celosa-renegué. Edward se puso encima de mi, mirándome fijamente.

-sabes que ella solo es mi amiga.

-claro…una amiga que te besa en las bibliotecas- volvi a gruñir

-oye, eso no fue nada, no siento nada por ella, debes saber que tu eres la única mujer que amo, ¿lo sabes verdad?- yo solo lo mire.

-demuéstramelo-murmure, el sonrió y comenzó a besarme

Fin del flash back

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar lo que isimos después, la situación con Edward cada ves se tornaba mas seria, y con ello los momentos íntimos, aunque aun no habíamos llegado hasta el final, si habíamos echo otras cosas.

-tierra llamando a bella- escuche como alice decía en mi oído.

-no se lo que estas pensando y no quiero saberlo, de seguro es una imagen tulla y de mi hermano casi desnudos y sudorosos-dijo negando con la cabeza, mi sonrojo aumento dos tonos.

-mira como se muerde el labio, por lo que veo acertaste-comento rose, riendo.

-bueno basta-dijo alice estremeciéndose-te decía que te ves hermosa.

-tu también alice, no puedo creer que el baile de navidad ahiga llegado tan pronto.

-bien, ya estamos listas y perfectas, ahora solo a esperar,-dijo rose sentándose, los chicos vendrían por nosotras.

Me mire al espejo nuevamente, debía reconocer que Alice y rosalie asieron un gran trabajo con migo, traía un vestido rosa pálido, vaporoso que estaba abierto, dejando ver una de mis piernas, y con mis hombros descubiertos, rosalie había recogido mi cabello perfectamente, haciéndolo lucir hermoso, con unos risos cayendo por mi rostro. (vestidos en mi perfil) Rosalíe y Alice también se veían perfectas con sus vestidos, rojo y verde.

Todas nos exaltamos cuando tocaron la puerta, Alice corrió a abrir y Edward entro por ella, luciendo perfecto, con su traje negro con blanco, y una corbata del mismo color que mi vestido, su vista se paseo por la sala hasta encontrarme, quedándose con la boca levemente abierta.

-bella estas hermosa-dijo acercándose a mi.

-tu también estas muy guapo- el se sonrojo un poco y tomo mi mano para poner un ramillete con una flor blanca en mi mano.

-es hermosa-murmure.

-no tanto como tu-dijo el tomando mi mano y dirigiéndonos a donde seria el baile.

.

.

.

El salón estaba decorado de una manera hermosa, y con luces de navidad por todos lados, el ponche de frutas era delicioso, baile con Edward casi toda la noche, no me cansaba de dar vueltas entre sus brazos. Edward me tomo de la mano y me guio hacia un kiosco, que por cierto estaba hermoso, era muy pequeño y lleno de lucecitas, el lugar estaba solo, lo que lo hacia aun mas perfecto.

(escuchen la canción This fortriss of tears, para darle dramatismo xD)

Me llevo al centro del kiosco y empezó a sonar la canción This fortriss of tears. De HIM, aunque esa canción es de rock es muy romántica, era hermosa. Tomo mis manos y las gio a su cuello, mientras que el ponía sus manos en mi cintura, meciéndonos lentamente alrededor de la pequeña pista. Su rostro se escondía entre mi cuello, cantándome de vez en cuando la canción en el oído, o besando tiernamente mi hombro descubierto. Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura mientras los acordes del solo de guitarra sonaban, separe su rostro de mi hombro y acerque sus labios a los míos, besándolo por primera vez en el día, el beso era lento pero demandante, ansioso. Sus manos apretaban mi cadera y las mías jugaban con su cabello y acariciaban sus mejillas, lo mire a los ojos, tratándole de decir con una sola mirada que este era el momento que esperábamos, que yo estaba lista, que quería que me sacara de aquí, para que me hiciera suya y el fuera mio. El me devolvió la mirada, primero de un modo normal, solo mirándome, pero luego algo en sus ojos pareció congelarse y derretirse en un instante, comprendiendo lo que quería decirle, pero el siguió meciéndose con migo, al ritmo de la música, por el espacio que el kiosco nos permitía, acerco su rostro a mi cuello y lo beso castamente, sus labios se posaron en mi oído y con voz baja y aterciopelada murmuro.

-Si.- sabia a lo que se refería, esta noche seria suya.

**Haha, aquí esta el cap, si llegamos a los 70 rewives subo el próximo cap el lunes, sin falta.**

**MIS FICS**

LA CHICA DE CADA NOCHE  
No me importa hacerme pasar por una prostituta con tal de estar aunque sea una noche en los brazos de Edward cullen, mi vecino de enfrente, y el hombre que amo. Mal summary LEMMON

QUE TU CAMA SEA MI HOGAR  
isabella es arrastrada por sus padres para pasar el verano en familia, ella no puede creer que la privaran de un verano repleto de sexo, pero al conocer al timido Edward, su primo adoptivo, se da cuenta de que puede ser una ardiente distraccion. LEMMON

Aderidosseparados  
EDWARD-grite, queriéndole decir que no se fuera, que no me abandonara, que estaba embarazada y que se quedara a mi lado, el se dio la vuelta y me miro-…TE AMO, el sonrio y se subio al avión.

Déjenme su opinión

xoxo


End file.
